Handsome Keroro presents: the Quest for the Kero Ball
by Mizuzu Pelagos
Summary: The army might be getting tired to Keroro, so our little "hero" decides to take back his secret weapon: the almighty Kero Ball! Will he succeed? Rated K for mild violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso. All rights belong to Mine Yoshizaki.**

 **This story takes place almost a month before the events in the KeroGaru Platoon saga.**

* * *

It's been a long time since Keroro had seen his best weapon, the Kero Ball. This mechanism was given to him to use for defense and for invading Earth, but he keeps losing it. Actually, 'losing' isn't the right word: in reality, the humans keep taking it from him. They know too well why he is here. And now here Keroro is, sitting in his room, reading and wondering why the Keronian forces haven't fired him yet. Or maybe they have and forgot to tell him, or they just forgot his existence. Nah, only Dororo has _that_ weak a presence. But what if they just grew tired of Keroro's antics? Or maybe they never actually hoped that he would conquer Pekopon?

These thoughts raced in Keroro's head for a while, and then he remembered something: he needs to get that Kero Ball! But how? Natsumi and Fuyuki hid the Kero Ball on the roof of the house. They'd surely catch him! How would he solve this?

* * *

"So, it's apparent we haven't been doing much lately. We'll I've got good news for you all!" Keroro was in the meeting room with his mates and Angol Mois when he made the announcement. "I have an idea."

Giroro was cynical: "Let me guess, you need us to polish your rarest toys?"

"Nope!"

"Another stupid invasion plan? Like the one with the growth hormones and the chocolate?"

"Close, but no."

Kululu chimed in: "Oh, I get it, your plan is to invade someone's privacy! Ku ku ku! I'd love that!"

Keroro shot a mean glance at Kululu. "You're gonna be really disappointed!"

Angol Mois had a guess, too: "Is it about your Kero Ball?"

"Ding Ding! Lady Mois gets it right! Well done! You won 15 Sergeant Points!"

"Thanks!"

Giroro was not pleased, though: "I thought you gave up on the Sergeant Points weeks ago!"

"I've been awarding everyone points behind your back, including you! Giiiiiiirogirogirogiro!"

"Hmph!"

"Anyway, as Miss Mois guessed, I am planning on getting back the Kero Ball, and I think that I can get it once and for all this time!"

Giroro was still not convinced: "Look, we've tried to take back the Kero ball several times in our lives, and the Pekoponians take it every time."

"Relax, Giroro. This time, we're gonna hide it in our base until we use it for our next plan."

"And our next plan is..."

"I don't know. But I do know how we're going to prevent you-know-who from stopping us! With **fear!"**

Giroro now froze: 'Oh no! Who knows what this beast has in store for Natsumi. I can't figure out if I should save Natsumi or save our invasion! And in a time when the army might be frustrated at us, too!' he thought.

Keroro tried to reassure him: "Relax, Giroro. Take advantage of this opportunity! You know you want Pekopon in your hands, don't you? And we aren't gonna kill Natsumi, or something that evil. Don't be a party pooper like Dororo!"

Giroro thought long and hard. He eventually decided that his duty toward his nation was more important than love. He was a soldier after all. Giroro gulped, and said, "Okay, Keroro. I'll help."

* * *

Natsumi and Fuyuki were walking back home from school. It was a nice day for Natsumi: Saburo is finally beginning to talk to her, and she got her test results back: 100% correct! Fuyuki didn't have it as easy: he got caught passing a note to Momoka and got his weekly mediocre test results back. As they were walking home, they were talking about what to do for Spring Break: "Have you ever been to Okinawa, sis?"

"No. Do you think that Momoka would like to help with that?"

"I think she would. Or maybe just to her island again."

"I've got an idea. How about instead of traveling to a clichéd location, why not get Momoka to take us to Russia or somewhere like that? I've heard it's nice there?"

"Sure Natsumi! I could study ghosts there, or-"

Splat! Fuyuki hit what appeared to be an invisible wall. This baffled him, and it surprised Natsumi. She was even more shocked when she glanced up at the rooftop: she saw a group of frogs scanning the roof shingles. She was suspicious, but she had no idea what plan they were up to: 'Why would anyone want to look at my roof shingles? Wait a minute: of course! I hid that stupid Kero Ball inside the roof. I know, I should get them to reveal the invisible wall.' Thinking this, Natsumi called out to the frogs: "Hey, fridiot! Look at me this instant!"

"What?" Keroro replied.

"Why is there a stinking invisible wall? Is there a door? Reveal it at once!"

"Are you sure, Natsumi? I don't think you want to know what it is." Keroro replied, with a grin.

"Just do it, idiot!"

"Heh heh heh, sure Natsumi! Clickey-poo!"

Keroro immediately pushed a button on his remote control, and in front of the humans something materialized before their eyes. But it wasn't a wall: it was a giant vaulting box, wide enough to touch the fences so that they couldn't go around it! Fuyuki was terrified. "Oh no!" he said. "I-i-it's the box! What do we do?"

"Get a grip Fuyuki! Let me handle this!" Natsumi said, backing up to get ready to jump. However, scanning the vaulting box, she calculated that she wouldn't be able to make it, so she had another idea: run over to Koyuki's. And so, she ran off, briefly returning to grab Fuyuki, who was cowering in fear.

Keroro had no idea was Natsumi was planning, so he just jeered: "Ha! You morons always underestimate my genius. Are you running to get mommy? Ha ha, chickens!"

* * *

When they got back, they did everything they could to pretend Koyuki wasn't even there. Natsumi, to let down Keroro's guard, made several attempts to climb the vaulting box. She did okay for a couple of feet, but she failed. Keroro called out, smugly, "Hey klutz! Give up! We're getting close to finding the Kero Ball!"

Shortly after he finished, he saw Koyuki appear and throw some kunai at the vaulting box in strategic locations. Natsumi grabbed Fuyuki, and scurried up the wall: it was a success, and Koyuki followed Natsumi's pursuit, for when things get ugly.

Tamama looked down, nervously: "Uh oh! The Pekoponians made it! And we still haven't found the Kero Ball yet!"

"Relax, Private Tamama. I'm prepared for this! Click the switch, Kululu!"

"Ku ku ku, whatever you say. Clickey-poo!"

Natsumi and Fuyuki were climbing the stairs when all of the sudden, some trapdoors opened on the walls, and a swarm of large beetles came out. Fuyuki screamed, and ran down the stairs past Koyuki, trying to run away from the beetles flying toward him. Natsumi sighed, "Ugh! He's afraid of beetles, too? Yeesh! Come on Koyuki!"

Little did she know, the frogs had something else in mind for her. Natsumi was opening the door to the attic and climbing the steps, when she saw Tamama at the top, holding a cute-looking gun. Natsumi laughed: "Aw, come on! How is that thing even threatening? How are _you_ even threatening you cute widdle taddy-waddykins?"

Tamama, though he pouted, said nothing; he aimed at Natsumi and pulled the trigger. Lots of slugs shot out from the gun and onto Natsumi's face. Natsumi screamed loud enough to pierce Koyuki's ears, and fell into a fetal position. Koyuki pitied her, but she decided to get into the attic first: it was her chance to save the world! She leapt up into the attic, and kicked poor Tamama out of the way. She moved slowly, and quietly, sure that there was another alien in the room. Koyuki proceeded to climb the ladder, when she looked to her right and saw someone she recognized: it was Dororo! He was tied to a wall! Giroro was pointing a gun at his head, saying "You call yourself a Keronian? Siding with those filthy pink Pekoponians! And with that girl trying to steal Natsumi, too!"

"Cool it about Natsumi! She's too young and way out of your league!"

"Who else am I supposed to date? Kululu?"

"I was thinking we could go back to Keron and find you a date. Maybe an old friend like Dawawa or Chipapa."

"Enough small talk! It's time for you to face your trial!"

"Dororo!" Koyuki rushed to Dororo, but Giroro had another weapon on hand: a device that can create the illusion of an insanely creepy face. Giroro deployed it, and Koyuki shivered. Giroro then went on a long monologue about how Dororo was a useless member of the Platoon for being forgotten and siding with Earth.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Keroro found the Kero Ball, and held it up, declaring victory: "HAHAHAHA! Pekoponians, prepare to meet your new king! Bow down before me and-"

To his surprise, a claw came down from the sky, and yanked the ball from his hand! It was Momoka and Paul's ship! Keroro did not expect this! As the ship moved to the Nishizawa mansion, Keroro called out to his friends: "Comrades, we have a change of plans! We're heading to Momoka's place!"

* * *

Keroro, Tamama, Shin Keroro, Kululu and Angol Mois were stationed outside the Nishizawa estate (Giroro was busy trying to fend off Koyuki, and was probably beginning to fail anyway). Kululu was on his laptop pulling up a map of the palace, looking for the least guarded places, and Tamama was thinking about where Momoka could have hidden the Kero Ball. Angol Mois had an idea: "I have an idea, we should check out the wine cellar. This is the last place she'd expect you guys to go!"

"What if something blows up? The wine would short-circuit the Kero Ball." Keroro asked.

"I think Momoka would love that!"

"Hmm. You've got a point, Lady Mois. Another five Sarge Points. Kululu, where's the wine cellar?"

Kululu clicked away, and found the wine cellar: "It appears to be on the same side as the kitchen, three doors down if we enter from Hallway #3."

"Excellent! Tamama, where's the kitchen?"

"Right this way, Sarge!"

When they finally made it to the right hallway, Keroro stretched his mouth open in awe and horror: there were 17 doors on one side and 19 on the other! "My god!" Keroro said. "This is the longest hallway I've ever seen! How do servants get to the dining room without tiring out?"

"I think they use lots of carts and the occasional Segway, or something. I don't normally pay attention to those things."

"Tamama, you need to start exploring your own house more often. Or at least this hallway."

It took a little while, but they found the kitchen, and walked three doors down as Kululu instructed. Keroro was beginning to sweat! "This is it, fellas! The wine cellar! Are you all ready?"

They nodded and Keroro opened the door. Keroro immediately scurried in and tripped over a bottle...of beer. "What? A beer fridge? Kululu! What gives? I thought you said that the kitchen was near the wine cellar."

"Oh, wait," Tamama said, "you meant the _dinner and lunch_ kitchen? I thought you meant the dessert and breakfast kitchen!"

"You mean there are two separate kitchens? And you actually think that the dessert kitchen's the _normal one?_ "

"There's actually a third kitchen for Momoka to use when she makes stuff for Fuyuki herself, but that's on another floor."

"You need to clarify this more. Minus five Sarge Points for you for leading us astray."

When they finally made it to the wine cellar, they decided to look inside the barrels, searching the empty ones for the Kero Ball. Shin Keroro, however, found a box. "Hey guys, look at this."

The box he was holding had the Nishizawa Peach Corporation's crest on it. Keroro was looking forward to opening it, as he speculated that the Kero Ball was in there. But when he opened it, a mist covered the room. The next thing Keroro and his pals knew, they were in Momoka's room. They looked around, and saw the Kero Ball in a glass case, with Fuyuki's fingerprints highlighted. 'Yeesh, Momoka.' Tamama thought. 'What is it about Fuyuki that makes you do things this _weird_?'

Just then, Momoka came in the door. "So, frogman. We meet again. I heard that you wanted the Kero Ball."

"How did you know we were in the wine cellar?"

"Hidden cameras. What else? Anyway, I would like to make a deal with you. I'll give you the Kero Ball on one condition: you must not take over Japan, let alone Earth."

Keroro had to think quickly 'Should I agree to her plan, or should I attack her?' Then he had an idea to distract her: "But, we killed Fuyuki!"

" What does that- WHAT?! NO! You horrid creatures! What have you done? Oh Fuyuki, why couldn't have I saved you? I-"

Unfortunately for Keroro, Fuyuki came in while Momoka was wailing. Momoka was overjoyed, and hugged Fuyuki. Then she turned toward Keroro angrily, and scowled: "You dirty liar, Hey, what are you doing?"

Keroro was trying to use a pickax to chip at the glass: he was succeeding, but when he was halfway through, an electric shock burnt the frogman to a crisp: Momoka had used her remote on him again. After letting Keroro cool down a bit, she scraped him from the ground, and spoke to him: "Well, I guess you only have two choices: let me keep the ball, or don't take over the world. Which is it?"

All Keroro could do was sigh; "I guess I'll take the Kero Ball then."

* * *

"I don't understand. How could you?! Why did you betray us? You're supposed to be leading the invasion, not curbing it." Giroro scolded, with his left arm on a cast.

"Relax, Giroro. We've got the Kero Ball."

"But you promised a Pekoponian chick to not use it. How naïve are you?"

Keroro whispered into Giroro's ear: "It's an act. I'm working out my next plan. It was Momoka who was naïve for trusting an alien. This ball is the key to our next plan."

"Gimme that ball." Giroro snatched the ball from Keroro. "I will probably find a better way to use it than you ever will. Now let's see, the messaging button is he-"

KABLAMMMO! The Kero Ball exploded, and Giroro was knocked unconscious. The others were blown back as well, both physically and emotionally. Keroro, upon realizing that Momoka's minions reprogrammed the Kero Ball to explode, felt he had no choice but to scream at the sky: "MOMOKAAAAAAAAAAAA! ...NEGATIVE 2000 SARGE POINTS!"


End file.
